


Algebra

by MomentsAway



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Rukia has an obsession.





	Algebra

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this 10 years ago and after reading it again, it still doesn't feel like it's finished. Ugh. But I am done with it, so at this point, it is what it is :) 
> 
> When I wrote it, these two had not been cooperating with me, so I'd been ignoring them for a while, but I really wanted to see what I could do with them after talking to downjune and reading the fic link she sent me. Now, I will tell ya, this started off as PWP (like, hardcore smutiness) but I deleted it twice before I finally thought I'd settled into a decent flow. About halfway through it, I found that I hated the entire beginning and scrapped it. Then, the idea hit me and I was on a roll. I wanted it short and sweet, and I managed to get what I wanted \o/

She blames this whole fiasco on algebra.  

In class he sits with his profile to her, and it isn’t his hands and the efficiency with which they hold the pencil like a weapon. It isn’t the way his hair falls forward a little, causing irritated sighs and countless angry swipes with the aforementioned hands. It isn’t the way his glasses slide down his nose and cause him to wrinkle said nose discretely. 

It’s his lips.

The way he bites the bottom one gently, resting his teeth in its fleshiness when he concentrates. It’s the way he licks his lips when he is sure he has conquered one of the many unnecessarily difficult formulas they are forced to learn. It’s the secret frown of disgust he thinks no one sees when he knows another student is wrong. It’s the confident grin lifting the corners of his mouth up in a tantalizing way, making her knees weak and ruining her ability to focus on anything else. It’s the way he’s never used that heavenly orifice to speak a harsh word towards her. And the way he can utilize it, sending words like arrows at his target.

She blames algebra for making her follow him to the roof of the gym for lunch one day.  

She melts a little at his sincere and polite smile at her request for help with her studies.  Her heart skips a beat as those sweet lips form her name and praise her for taking a more active role in her real world education.

Algebra is the reason she’s knee to knee with him, staring at numbers and charts and equations that make no sense to her. Well, _he’s_ staring at her numbers and charts and equations which make no sense to him. His lips turn down slightly in confusion as he looks over her work. She’d like to see what his mouth looks like stretched into an _O_ of pleasure.

“Oh my, Kuchiki-san. What have you done to the Pythagorean Theorem?” Finally he laughs. She swallows a lump of desire and smiles at him. Her eyes never leave his mouth. 

She misses most of his explanation because he is leaning closer to her and she thinks she can feel his breath on her. She nearly faints when he bites his lip as he tries to sort out her messy handwriting.

The algebra book gets tossed to the ground before she grabs him and kisses him. It is too much, watching the rise and fall of lusciousness while he pours forth gentle corrections and beautiful, lilting mathematical formulas. The slight openness of his lips when he breathes makes her lose control of her sanity and her ability to maintain composure in the presence of _that mouth_.


End file.
